One wish
by little sasuke kun
Summary: It was a wish to save her, To save everything and to make them all happy.


_S-Sakura._

_Sakura!  
_

_The girl opened her eyes, smiled weakly, turning her head.  
_

_I'm fine, Really, I am she barely managed to whisper_

_…You're getting worse._

_I'll be fine._

_…Sakura._

_Don't worry, shishou, I'll have enough time ahead of me._

_Tsunade's head sunk._

_If you…if you get any weaker in your condition… You'll have half of what we discussed._

When I'm feeling blue, I think of you.

_Her head turned to the side; she stared at the single rose in her bedroom, she watched as a single petal fell from it, slowly drifting, sinking to the floor._

_Don't cry, shishou, you did everything you could, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be where I am today, thankyou; I've accepted it you know?_

_There was a long pause._

_Of course you know, I wish…_

_the door opened just a crack, a boy in an orange jumpsuit began listening,_

_Sakura Chan…_

_…I always wish I only had more time to spend with you, and Sasuke, And Naruto And Kakashi- Sensei, but when I have to go, it's time. I know that._

_Naruto's head sunk._

Time  
_  
_it's such a precious thing,

we never realize it until our last minutes, when we begin grasping onto every last second

just to be alive.

_He slunk back into the hall._

_Just then a spiky haired boy appeared, holding a red rose.  
What are you doing, dope?_

_His head perked up, his rival, his teammate - Sasuke._

_Sakura she's…his head sunk_

_she's getting worse teme._

_Sasuke frowned._

_I- I want to do something for her…anything._

_No response_

_Don't you?  
_

_he balled his hand into a first,  
_

_Don't you want Sakura to stay alive?_

_…_

_Say something! He yelled as he threw his fist against the wall, making a large dent in the pastel white hospital wall.  
_

_Angrily_

_Furiously_

_exasperated_

_Of course I do, Naruto, he began_

_But, what can we do? Medicine and techniques are only temporary._

_Tears strode down Naruto's face…_

_Please, Sasuke…Find away to make it all better. To make her smile…_

After all,

laughter & happiness

is said to be the best medicine of all._  
_

_He walked pass Naruto and opened Sakura's room. He visited her everyday. And each second day he'd replace the rose, at first it started out as purple rose, to tell her everyday she was beautiful, and slowly he became fixated on red roses._

_Sasuke-Kun! You came_

_I come everyday Sakura_

_I know, but it's always so wonderful to see you each and everyday, it gets better and better, oh! You brought me another rose. Thank you! She beamed,_

_Naruto sauntered in after Sasuke._

_Naruto! You came! Are you … are you crying?  
_

_Nah! He laughed as he put his arm around his head._

_She looked at him worryingly._

_Are you sure…you weren't… she asked worriedly, she hated that she brought them sadness, it killed her inside.  
_

_Sakura._

_Huh? Yes Sasuke-kun?_

_We have a surprise for you tomorrow._

_A surprise? What is it?_

_It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you._

_Oh, Sasuke Kun! I can't wait, can I have a hint? Pleasssseeeee_

_Just get better, Kay Sakura? And Sasuke strode out;_

_we have training dope, so make it quick._

_Bye Sakura Chan! Save up all your energy for tomorrow! Naruto shouted. _

- The next day

_you seem anxious Tsunade said_

_I am! So very excited! Sasuke said he had a surprise for me today! I'm so excited. I wonder what it is!_

_I looooovveee surprises. What do you think? Oh no. doesn't tell me. Wait. Do you know? Tell me please._

_Sigh…_

_Naruto walked in._

_Sakura blinked and looked,_

_where's Sasuke-kun?_

_He said he'd be here Sakura-Chan, Don't worry. He said he just had to pick up one last thing._

_And if on cue, he walked in with a bag._

_Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you could come!  
Ne, Sasuke-kun! What's the surprise, you made me wait all day!_

_He smirked as he walked over to the bed and put down some origami paper strips and a jar, and some decorations._

_What…what is this._

_A star jar._

_Star jar? She repeated._

_You decorate the jar, and fill it up with little stars, you're supposed to have 100 or as many stars as you can fit in the jar, and you make a wish._

_But there are three jars?_

_One for each of us, Naruto said, cutting of Sasuke's explanation, So that if we all wish for you to get better, it's three times as likely to happen! Right, Sasuke?_

_Yea…_

_Sakura smiled, you... tears started falling from her face_

_you guys would waste a wish on me?_

_Sakura-Chan! Don't cry!_

_It's not wasting a wish._

_Yeah! It's not wasting a wish!_

_She wiped her tears._

_Thank-you…Sasuke-kun_

_Naruto,_

_thank-you._

Sasuke and Naruto went away from some missions, and while they were away, Sakura would spend her day's decorating her jar; Making it hers.

She would also only make one star, each and everyday – to give her something to look forward too, each star was delicately made. She put love and care into ever single one. Sasuke had given her pink paper for her stars, Naruto had orange and Sasuke had blue, just seeing their jars in the room made her smile. Looking and waiting for the day they would be full.

they had promised her while they were away on missions, that they would make stars when they had the time so they'd have the same number as each other.

Months had passed.

_Hah! Mine's better.  
_

_No mine! It's prettier! Hey Sasuke-kun, which one is better? Mine or Naruto's?_

_I don't know he sighed  
_

_Come on Sasuke-kun. Pick one. Pick one. Please! Pretty please_

_i can't say no to the face.  
_

_Fine. Yours_

_Hey!_

_Ha! Mines better. she sang.  
_

_That's unfair; Sasuke always teams up with you!_

_So?_

_So! It's bias. Humph!_

_I never know you knew that word Naruto_

_ha.  
_

_Sakura. He handed her a pink rose._

_For me? Thanks Sasuke-kun! I like the pink ones the best!_

_I can't believe it. They're so pretty._

_Yeah, they are._

_They're finally done._

_Sakura Chan!_

_Hey Naruto! She craned her head, where's Sasuke?_

_Oh, um, ah – he's…  
_

_Where's Sasuke-Kun she repeated.  
_

_He's here._

_Here where? She paled_

_In the hospital…see, Sasuke got badly injured on our last mission, but…Kakashi Sensei didn't want me to tell you, But I can't lie to you Sakura Chan._

_Her head dropped._

_Don't worry Sakura Chan! Sasuke's A-okay! He's recovering perfectly!_

_Her head shot up really?_

_Believe it! He'll be okay_

_Can I see him?  
_

…_I don't think that's a good idea, Sakura Chan_

_Take me to him._

_it was an order.  
_

…_sigh._

_Come on then, as he picked her delicate body in her arms and took her to Sasuke's room._

_Naruto placed her on Sasuke bed._

_He's asleep._

_Yeah, Sasuke's in a dream world right now they said.  
_

_He's in a coma?_

_Yeah, that's the word they used, they said the injuries where severe, but they'd heal in time, the only real injury was his head._

_When will he wake up? She asked._

_I-I don't know. hes stuudered._

_she asked again, more angry this time. Will he wake up._

They said...he might not ever wake up...

_there was a long silence between them  
_

_Ne, Naruto,  
What do you think Sasuke's dreaming about?_

_knowing him, Probably when we were all together._

_yeah, those were good time's..._

_those were, the happy days_

4 months…

_Ne, Sasuke-kun, she said as she sat beside his bed, stroking his raven hair, she would visit him ever day. talking to him about her day, the past and present, and just hoping he would wake up in time.  
_

_I know you guy's already made you're wish. And I thank you for it, I really do! I want to get better so badly so I can be a part of team 7 again, and fight, and train, and go outside again without worrying that I'll catch a cold. without making you guys worry about me. I'm sorry i put you through so much.  
_

_So, Please Sasuke. Wake up. Please. I want to see you smile again…  
I want to tell you, I love you...  
_  
words can not describe

how i miss you so much

_You have to write down your wish on a piece of paper, and then place it in the jar, and hold it tightly and shake three times!_

_…_

_Come on Naruto!_

_Hurry up! Finish writing it already!_

_How come you're finished so fast?  
_

_Because. I thought about my wish…for a very long time._

_Okay, ready?_

_Shake_

_shake  
_

_Shake_

_and close your eyes_

_real tight_

_like your eyes are glued closed_

_no peaking!_

_And think super hard about your wish._

_Real hard._

_Use every last muscle.  
_

_And_

_one the count of three_

_one_

_two._

_Two and a half_

_three!_

_Open your eyes!_

_Sakura and Naruto did._

_Sakura hopefully looked to Sasuke._

_a frown appeared on her face.  
_

_Naruto smiled._

_We finally did it! You're going to get so much better Sakura!  
_

_But, Sasuke didn't wish…  
_

_He wrote down his wish the day he got the idea. And he's been wishing ever since._

_…Really?_

_Yeah! So, you go to bed and wake up full of energy tomorrow!_

_slowly…_

_ever so slowly…_

_his eyes started moving,  
_

_His eyes opened._

_And all he could see was the darkest of the night._

_He tried sitting up, but he felt weak._

_The memories came rushing back,_

_of her, of_

_Sakura…._

_I need to find her._

_He slowly got out of bed, walking was difficult, but he managed to._

_He needed to see her._

_He needed to make sure, she was alright._

_he did it for her.  
_

_When he got to the door, Naruto and Kakashi were outside._

_What's going on?_

_Sasuke! Teme!_

_You're awake.  
_

_Yeah… Where's Sakura?  
_

_Naruto looked down, eye's sifting away._

_Where is she?_

_She's….  
_

_Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto shoulder._

_Sasuke, she passed away._

_what? When!_

_A couple of day's ago._

_They're just cleaning the room, Naruto handed Sasuke Sakura's star jar, she wanted you to have it, and she wants you to read it first._

_So he did._

_He opened up her start jar, and unfolded her wish._

_Tears strode down his face, as he read it.  
_

_Sakura…._

_why._

_Sakura..._

_"I wish we could be together forever!"_

_You wasted a wish,_

_why!_

_So angry,_

_betrayed,_

_frustrated._

_You were supposed to wish to get better,_

_not to be together forever.  
_

_He slammed his hand down._

_You knew, you knew it wouldn't be granted.  
_

_Why, Sakura._

_Why…_

_he smashed her star jar._

_Pink, shiny stars flying everywhere._

_He picked on up, and squished it, his eyes stopped._

_Writing?_

_He unfolded the star._

_"I love you."_

_He sat there, on the floor, crying as he opened every single star, and all it was, was a hundred "I love you's."_

_He picked up, the very last star. Which was slightly deformed, he paused, it wasn't a star at all, it was a pink heart.  
_

_Slowly opening it._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun! With all my heart."_

_I_

_I-love you to Sakura…_

_he picked up the broken glass, the bottle had a white piece of paper on it, she left so many messages, he smiled as he ripped it off._

_"I wished on a hundred shooting stars, and prayed with all my heart, that we'd be forever together, and we will, Sasuke! Do you get it? In your dreams we Will be, Together forever! I love you Sasuke, FOREVER AND ALWAYS. So, please, keep dreaming, don't wake up. cause, I won't be here anymore."_

Love is tragic, but it makes us stronger. So very strong.

_he picked up a single shard of glass._

_Yes, Sakura._

_we will be together forever. and when I close my eyes,_

_all I'll see is you and I'll_

_finally be able to tell you.  
_

_I love you, with all my heart.  
_

Red roses have a meaning of I love you, but a pink rose...is an apology

_Sasuke was forever, apologizing..._

for not seeing her,  
for not being there  
for not telling her, I love you

* * *

A/N.

Just a small one shot that I wanted to write. I love making stars and star jars, there's so simple to make, and you can make them your own. It's really fun. _I recomend trying to make one, it's really a simple and uplifting thing!  
_


End file.
